Harry Potter and the New Durmstrang Headmaster
by Shadow of Death
Summary: After Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire have you wonder who would be Krum and his fellow students new headmaster? But first we start off with a Harry Christmas leading up to the new headmaster of Durmstrang...
1. Christmas Morning

A not so Ordinary Christmas at Hogwarts  
  
Hermione woke up on Christmas morning and looked out the window.  
  
"Wow," she said.  
  
Snow was all over the Hogwarts ground and covering Hagrid's cabin and all the trees. The sun was shining brightly.  
  
"What a perfect Christmas this will be!" she exclaimed.  
  
However wrong she was but it was a great morning up until the afternoon in the far off distant storm and snow clouds were building up and it looked like it was going to hit the castle in 2 hours. Meanwhile Harry and Ron were outside playing wizard's chess oblivious that a blizzard is going to come. "...Queen to A5," Ron said. The pieces on the board started to move... the queen smashed the knight to tiny pieces. Shards of material flew out and narrowly missed Harry's head by a finger's width.  
  
"Hey! Watch that!"  
  
"Oops sorry..."  
  
Harry and Ron continue to play until Hagrid came strolling out from his hut with Fangs on his heels.  
  
"G' day Harry and Ron, you boys better go inside, the storm is gonna be a big one." Hagrid said, holding his pink umbrella tightly because poor brave Hagrid was afraid of water. Harry looked up at the clouds. "Wow Hagrid, that is going to be a very big storm!" Ron looked up as well, but said nothing. He picked up the wizards chess set, and followed Harry and Hagrid inside.  
  
Once they were back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron continued their game. "Uh, Knight to E10," Harry nervously stammered. It was his last piece, and he didn't want to lose to Ron again, however inevitable it was.  
  
"Harry, Ron, have you seen that storm that's brewing outside?" Hermione asked, running to them.  
  
"Yeah, it's a bloody big one!" Ron said, "And on Christmas. How lovely! Which reminds me, Harry. Why aren't we opening our presents till tonight?"  
  
"I was hoping we could all get together in the common room and open them. I got you two something really special," he replied, grinning. Harry went up stairs to get the presents, when he came back down the room there were some Gryffindors here and there. He went to where Ron and Hermione was sitting by the fireplace, while Hermione was petting Crookshanks.  
  
"Merry Christmas you guys!" said Harry.  
  
He gave them a small parcel; Hermione ripped the paper with care so she could save it for other purposes. On the other hand Ron was shredding the paper off the present. Inside he found a small 8-inch history-scope, made out of a gold metal. It is somewhat like the telescope Harry bought for Ron and Hermione at the Qudditch World Cup but it didn't have a lot of gizmos and gadgets. Ron looked through the lenses and gasped. It was as if he was traveling through time, to the days Wizards and Witches first came into being, history in a tube. Hermione squealed with delight.  
  
"Thanks," Said Ron.  
  
"Thank you, oh so very much," cried Hermione and hugged Harry fiercely.  
  
Just then a brown chestnut owl flew in followed by a white owl with brown speckles both carrying a letter. The letter from the brown chestnut came from Krum. Harry picked up the letter and read it aloud,  
  
Merry Christmas Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Best wishes to you guys and a Happy New Year. Krum  
  
Hermione read the other letter from the white with brown speckles, it came from Fleur it said Merry Christmas and have a good year.  
  
"Well did it say anything else? Anything about me?" Ron questioned in anticipation. Harry peered over Hermione's shoulder, "Uhhh. No, wait 'p.s. I might come over to stay for a little while so is Madam Maxime to pick up something. I should be coming to Hogwarts in just a few minutes.'"  
  
Ron said cheerfully, "Great! I still have another chance to ask her out."  
  
"Maybe, I wonder what they have to pick up?"  
  
"I dunno must be important," Harry said.  
  
So Harry, Hermione and Ron went down to the Great Hall to wait for Fleur. A few minutes later, they heard a loud neigh and they rushed outside just in time to see a big carriage coming in for a landing and stopping in front of the school. They saw Madame Maxime followed by Fleur and Beauxbuxton students coming out. Just as they were heading to Fleur, a rumble in the lake startled them... They saw a huge ship and recognized it at once.  
  
"Krum!" Ron said, excitedly.  
  
Krum and a few other students came out and Krum went up to Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Hermione couldn't help but detect a hint of jealously.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said ve vould be able to find our new Headmaster here." Krum explained.  
  
"Really? Who do you think it could be? We haven't had any guests recently except for Fleur," Hermione pondered. "Well don't just stand there come inside and warm yourselves up." said a voice. Everybody turned to look at the person who just spoke. It was Professor Dumbledore. "Greetings Madam Maxime, it's good to see you again."  
  
"You too Dumbly-dorr"  
  
"Hagrid, please tend to the horses. Maybe afterwards you can come and join us."  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said reaching to take the reins of the horses and murmuring sweet words to them."  
  
"Er... Professor?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are Krum and the others going to do? They said there was a new headmaster for them here."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at hard at Harry for a few minutes, "I think a better question is who are going to make the Durmstrang and Beauxbuxton students welcomed. And since you and your friends are the only people here I'd make them feel welcomed, invite them in after you have done so," and with that he walked away with Madame Maxime, chatting with her as if she were a long lost friend. "Phew.." Harry let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in.  
  
"I wonder what happened? He seemed a little stressed today," Hermione asked. "He seemed like he didn't know about it either. What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure that was not a good time to ask the professor anything and we should start greeting them in," Harry said. Just over yonder a crowd of Durmstrang students who was lounging around now walked up to the entrance door. Harry, Hermione and Ron greeted them with a lot of his, hellos, and welcomes. "Come along, good bye Ron, Herm-own-ninny, and Harry until we meet again," Krum said, it seems that the Durmstrang's voted Krum to be their sub Head master. 


	2. Stranger in the Girl's Dorm

That night the remaining Hogwart students who didn't leave to go spend time with their families were having a feast for the returned new comers. Ron piled his plate a mile high with all the goodies he can manage and gulfing them down. Hermione looked at Ron in disgust and she wouldn't eat anything that was made from house elves. Meanwhile Harry was still upset about what happened this morning.  
  
*tink tink tink* "Attention everyone" said Professor Dumbledore." Please welcome back the Beaubuxtons and Durmstrang." There came a measly cheer from the audience since there are about 40 of them. "There will be a couple of announcements before you can continue eating... ahem.. the Durmstrang and Beaubuxtons will be staying with us for some time so make them feel comfortable welcome. When the rest of the students return, inform them on what has happened. Thank you."  
  
Harry and Ron went to the boy's dormitory while Hermione went to hers. "Whoa what happened here?" asked Ron. Their room was wet and cold and someone left the window open. "I guess the storm blew in the snow and it melted." Harry said.   
"But I didn't leave the window open"  
"Neither did I"  
"Strange..."  
"Oh w...w.ell lets get some rest," Ron said yawning.  
"I guess your right, I wonder what other strange surprises are going to happen."  
Ron crawled into to his pajama and soon crawled into his bed. Harry fell fast asleep soon after he laid his head down. What the boys don't know is that someone opened the window and was now inside the boy's dormitory.  
  
Harry can feel an eerily presence looming up next to him... he opened his eyes and found a dark human figure next to his bed. Harry gave a loud yelp of shock,  
"AAHHHH!" soon the sound was muffled by the figure's hand over his mouth.  
"SHHHHH! Do u want to wake everyone up?" He whispered fiercely that almost sounded like a hiss.  
Harry looked more closely trying to pierce the gloom to see the person next to his bed. The face looked gaunt and stretched, the hair was long, wild and messy.  
"Sirius?"  
"It's me alright."  
"What's going on?" Ron said sleepily and who was rubbing sand from his eyes.  
"Sirius is here."  
"Hmmm.. That's nice.. " Barely stifling his yawn. Ahh! WHAT?!" exclaimed Ron. He was instantly awake, "What are you doing here? You could get caught and sent back to Azkaban"  
"I know but I have to come here... It's about Durmstrang's new headmaster."  
"What about?" Harry said.  
"Well, I'll tell you when Hermione is here."  
  
Hermione stepped into her dormitory and looked around. Nobody was there. It was damp, quiet and creepy in there. She went toward her bed and pick up the clothes from the floor. As she was putting the clothes back on her chair, she heard footsteps from the other girl's dormitory. She jumped into her bed and covered herself with the blanket.  
"Hmmph. where could it be?" the stranger growled in frustration as he turned the handle to the door and stepped in.  
He picked up some of Angela's clothes, looked under and inside and tossed it away.  
Hermione's eyes widened and she tried her best to be silent as the strange man made his way closer and closer to her bed.  
"Grr.. Well, this isn't the last time; it'll be here. It HAS to be in here... I know it is. I better be going before they come from the feast." The man muttered and crept out of the window and climbed out of the dorm.   
Hermione gave a sigh of relief and went silently to the common room, hoping to see someone there.  
It was empty so she went up to the boys' dorm expecting to see Harry and Ron.   
But the boy's dorm was also empty. She waited a while in the quiet common room but no one came.   
"This is weird, it's late at night already. Everyone should already be here but where are they??" she mumbled to herself.  
She sat down on the couch and thought. From behind, three dark shadows approached her.  
Hermione's heart beat faster and her eyes widened as she realized there were people behind her.  
She turned around trying very hard not to scream.   
  
"HI Hermione! You looked like you've seen a ghost," Ron said.  
Hermione wasn't paying attention to what Ron said she was too busy looking at the new person in the common room.  
"Harry...what's going on?"  
"Sirius is here to tell us something about Durmstrang's new headmaster."  
"BBbRRRrrr, there's a chill in the room," Ron piled the fireplace with logs and said a swift fire spell, more convieniet than matches, the chill from the room was fading into the corners where the heat of the fire could not reach.  
"Oh... did u guys see someone here early that just went into the girls dorm?"  
"Why? You saw something?" said Ron  
"Yeah... he was looking for something."  
"Well whatever he is he's long gone by now," Harry said.  
"I guess so but be on alert." Warned Sirius.  
  
They walked up to the girl's dorm to look around and find clues to which the mysterious person was. As the walked along, Harry hung back and talked to Hermione.  
"So.. Who do you think that person was?" he asked.  
"I don't know but it seemed like he was looking for something or someone."   
Harry stared at the ceiling and then looked at Hermione, giving her a sharp look.  
"Do you know how they got in?" he whispered.  
"Through my window, why?" she looked confused.  
"Nothing, it's just.. nevermind." he replied.  
They went up to her dorm and looked at the open window. Harry walked to Hermione's bed and lifted up her blanket.   
"What are you doing?" she said.  
"Looking for clues." Harry stopped to look at them, "Well, don't just stand there staring into space, help look for clues."  
Ron looked at Hermione who looked at Sirius.   
Sirius shrugged and started looking along the windowsill.  
  
It was stuck to a splinter. The fabric was black and coarse and it smelled like motor oil. That was all that they could find from the windowpane and sill. Though there were some orange furs scattered around the room. Suddenly Hermione exclaimed,  
"Where's Crookshanks?!" She wailed and was frantically searching the room.  
"What if the person who broke in was after Crookshanks?" asked Ron.  
"Why? Besides he didn't find Crookshanks," her fear of the stranger was quickly turning into panic.  
"Maybe you should tell us about Durmstrang's new Headmaster, you've stalled long enough." Said Harry.  
"Oh right., about the Headmaster of Durmstrang. He's staying at the school for the time being because he was an auror that used to work with Moody." Sirius told them.  
"Auror?! Moody?!" they all exclaimed.  
"Yes.," he grinned then, "he got discovered working for Voldemort and he got sacked for it."   
"What happened then?" Ron asked.  
"Well, he was in Azkaban for awhile but he said he'd learned his wrongs and would like to help search for Voldemort again so he was released."  
"Do you really think he learned his wrong doings?" Hermione asked.  
"I highly doubt it. I don't think he would ever learn his wrong doings... Being what he is." Sirius scowled.   
"What is he?" Harry asked.  
"A death eater, if I'm not much mistaken, a second generation one. That means not a REAL one but one that came after the original group."   
"Does Dumbledore or anyone else know?"  
"Dumbledore and some other teachers know.. But they believe he's come to our side, Dumbledore too."  
"Could he have been the one that came in my dorm?" Hermione guessed.  
"Likely, but I'm not sure that's his way, it's too mysterious and dangerous. Under Dumbledore's nose, I doubt that was him."   
"So who could it have been??" they all asked.  
"I think I have a guess." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you kids tomorrow, you guys need some rest." said Sirius.  
"Aren't you hungry or something? Here," as Ron pulled out some Bertie Botts Every flavor Beans from nowhere and handed it to Sirius.  
"Uh no thanks, I need something more substantial."  
"Ok then we'll sneak you some food after breakfast okay" Hermione said.  
"You can sleep in the boy's dorm we have some extra beds since Neville and the others went away for the Christmas vacation." offered Harry.  
"Sure I bet sleeping in comfy beds is a lot better than sleeping in a cave with hay for a mattress... I can see it now.." as he drifted towards the boy's dorm getting a proper night's sleep. Harry and Ron followed Sirius while Hermione went the other way.  
"Meow, PpUUuuRrrR…." Hermione looked down and saw the ginger-orange colored cat.  
"Crookshanks! I've been really worried about you!" Hermione cried as she bent down to pick him up and give him a hug.  
She went back to her dormitory and closed the door. 


	3. Visit to Hagrid

Next morning, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to the breakfast table. They ate as fast as they could, then took a plate of food to the Gryffindor's common room. There sat Sirius looking like a happy puppy. Harry gave Sirius the food and he ate savagely.  
  
Hermione went back up to her dorm while Sirius finished up his meal. No one was there.  
She sat down on the bed, picked up a book from her trunk and started reading.. She was reading so intently that she didn't notice the window open or the man that stepped inside. In fact, it took her about 5 minutes to realize it. A cool breeze went past her until she looked up. A man was standing over her dressed in black. He use his wand to bind Hermione's powers and speech so she can't use them. The intruder started rummaging through her things again just like the first time she heard him. The man growled in frustration. "Where can it be?!?," he said.  
Then all of a sudden, Crookshanks jumped across the man and slashed his face. On the his cheek were 4 red claw marks. "AHHARGH!" he cried in agony. He backed away from Hermione and was about to exit from the window. He turned back to Hermione and said, "I'll be back..."  
Just then Harry burst in followed by Ron with his wand and Sirius.   
"What happened? We heard someone yell," Ron said. Hermione was struggling to say something but can't. Siruis grabbed Ron's wand and lifted the spell from her.  
"There was this man that came through the window and was looking for something. He was also the same man that came here yesterday. He bound my powers and speech so I can't call for help." Hermione rushed, "Then all of a sudden Crookshanks slashed the guy's face and..." She took a breath before she went on, "..and then he left through that window, just before he left he said he will be back"  
"Back for what?" asked Sirius.  
"I don't know but he was looking for something." she answered.  
"Well, I'll just put a security spell on that window so no one will come through." Siruis said as he waved the wand.  
"Why don't we go to the common room and get your mind off of this, it's almost lunch time." said Ron.  
"Alright"  
"We'll bring you something to eat again Sirius, we need to fill out that hollow you have there."  
Then they left Hermione's room.   
The next morning, Ron headed up to his dorm to rest but Harry and Hermione stayed in the common room. Hermione was trying to study for her O.W.L.'s but Harry kept muttering things to himself.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione finally asked him.  
"Uh... nothing..." he laughed nervously.  
Hermione raised her eyebrow.   
She closed her book with a sigh and said, "What do you think about the situation with the thing they're trying to find, Harry?"   
"Um. Well, Sir--er--Snuffles, thinks that, well, you have something they want!"  
"Me? But why would I have something and what could it be and they never found it so maybe I don't have it after all." she sighed again.  
"Yeah, you never know." he replied simply. Harry got out quickly, said goodnight and went up the spiral staircase leading to his four poster bed.  
There's something you're not telling me, Harry, and I'm going to find out what it is... Because it's a valuable part of this confusing mystery, she thought to herself. She went to her bed and drifted into a deep sleep...   
"Why does she have to be so clever?" said Harry, to himself, speaking his thoughts aloud. "I always get the feeling she can see right through me, and know what I'm thinking. And that creepy cat doesn't help much either, though he has been useful." He sighed. "She'd better not know - it could be dangerous for her."  
  
Next morning,  
Harry and Co. met Krum and Fleur at the breakfast table.  
"Good Morning!" Hermione said "Sorry I can't stay long, I have to go to the library to do some research." She ate a butter croissant and drank some ice-cold pumpkin juice. Hermione stood up and turned to go.  
"Vait Herm-own-ninny," Krum still hadn't mastered Hermione's name yet, "Vhy don't I come vith you."  
"Oh sure Krum, it's nice to have you for company again."  
Krum walked with Hermione to the library; they needed some catching up to do.   
  
In the library,  
Hermione was skimming the bookshelves for a book she wanted to research on. "Aha!" Shouted Hermione, she plucked the book off the shelf, it read Cats of the Wizarding World. She began reading, then something caught her eye and that's all she needed to read.   
  
  
"Kneazle: It's a cat that can detect evil. Dark sensor. However it is illegal to have a Kneazle without a license.  
  
  
  
Hermione thought of the day when she bought Crookshanks from the Magical Menagerie...  
..Ron was just starting to pay for the tonic when something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on Ron's head and then propelled itself, spitting madly at Scabbers. "NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch...  
  
"Herm-own-ninny," said Krum as he brought her back to reality.   
"Huh? Oh lets go Krum," Hermione borrowed the book then left the library and Krum and Hermione made their way to Hall.   
  
Hermione and Krum walked into the Hall  
Where Harry and Ron just finished their breakfast and talking with Fleur.  
"Hey guys, do you want to go to Hagrid's hut so we can talk to him for awhile." asked Hermione.  
"Sure, we haven't talked to him for sometime now." said Harry.  
"Who is Hagrid?" Krum and Fleur said in unison.  
"Hagrid's our Magical Creatures caretaker. I should warn you before we go that-" Ron leaned towards Fleur as close as he could get so he can be closer to her and whispered, "don't misjudge his cooking, it may look good but it tastes bloody horrible."  
"Vhat vas that?" asked Krum who didn't quite catch what Ron was trying to warn them about.  
"Just don't eat anything that Hagrid gives us, but just take some to be polite and put them in your pocket unless you want to break your teeth." Harry filled in.  
"Oh no problem, my parents can fix them for you for no extra charge." Piped Hermione.  
"Your right but it would be a lot less painful if we didn't eat Hagrid's food."  
"Ok, lets go."  
The gang strode towards Hagrid's hut, when they got there Fang was outside running around chasing his tail then he stopped and ran towards Harry. Fang jumped up to meet Harry but Hagrid came out and instead of jumping on Harry Fang jumped on Hagrid.  
"Ho! Easy there Fang, my you're putting on a few pounds, " Hagrid said nudging Fang away, Harry could see his jaws where snapping at something he couldn't see.  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hagrid said ignoring the sounds Fang was making.  
"Oh, we just came by to talk, you must be really lonely here."  
"Fang looks very different today," Ron said aloud.  
"Don't mind him," as Hagrid pushed the gang inside then shut the door with Fang outside.  
:"Could I get you guys some milk and cookies?"  
"Uhhh.. heh heh.. no thanks Hagrid," Ron said weakly.  
"Oh come on! I baked them this morning, they're still warm." Hagrid insisted.  
"Geez, I would like to have some but we just ate breakfast."  
"Don't worry, I'll pack them up for you when your walking back to the castle, just in case you're a bit hungry."  
"Thanks," said Ron as he smiled grimly.  
"Hullo there! This must be Krum and Fleur, so, Fleur how is Madame Maxime fairing? Good I hope."  
"Yes, she is doing very fine."  
"Hagrid, what do you know about Kneazles?"  
"I know that it is illegal to own one, it detects evil and does unkindly things to evil doers, you wouldn't happen to have a Kneazle would you?" Hagrid stared at Hermione suspiously.  
"Uhh.. no," Hermione lied.  
"Excuse me, but vhat does a Kneazle look like?"  
"Yeah, I would like to know that too," Ron said looking towards Hermione.  
"Heh heh," Hermione laughed uneasily, "It looks like a cat except they have longer ears and smart intelligent eyes." Harry could see Hermione's eyes darting here and there almost as if she was trying to find a way out of this cozy hut.  
"If you do have one, they can be very useful but you can get charged with 1,000 knuts and would be suspended from using witchcraft for a month."  
Harry laughed out loud, "This story sounds familiar, eh Hagrid?"  
"But Norbert was different!" as Hagrid defended himself and Norbert, "Someone gave it to me and took care of it just like it was one of my own, besides I had to let little Norby go. Hopefully to a place where he can make dragon friends and his mate someday," suddenly Hagrid sighed as if a few years without Norbert has taken its toll. He sat down on a big musty green-grey couch and lit up his pipe.  
"Hagrid, I didn't know you smoked." Said Harry.  
"Oh, well, umm…" Hagrid said for he was lost for words, "This is uhh.. herbs I've been smoking, it clears up the lungs and makes me feel refreshed."  
"Ok, we gotta go, it's getting late," Harry said and Hagrid sighed with relief.  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Krum and Fleur filed out the door, just then Hagrid spoke up,  
"Wait just a minute, you forgot your cookies." As Hagrid handed them to Ron who was the last to go.  
"Yeah, thanks Hagrid."   
But as Hagrid handed the bag to Ron, Ron saw a cold steel staring out from the brown eyes which used to be of warmth and laughter.  
Ron run out to catch up with Harry,  
"Hey these cookies are soft," exclaimed Ron.  
"Yeah but don't eat them, who knows what Hagrid put in them, for all I care he might of put in lizard's eggs or something."  
"Blah," said Ron and made a face. 


End file.
